Ausencia
by Houseshead13
Summary: Historia de dos capítulos situada luego de Bombshells, totalmente Huddy, como siempre, ustedes me conocen!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, acá les voy a dejar un fic de dos partes, la primera es una introducción algo bizarra, sin dialogo, no es mi estilo, pero deliré, en el segundo capitulo habrá algo no tan mi estilo pero un poco más mi estilo que este primer capitulo, ya verán! Espero sus reviews!**

Y si, él lo supo desde el primer día, el amor ya no era parte de su vida, y en realidad si lo pensaba en retrospectiva nunca lo había sido, aquellos que se suponía que debían amarlo y protegerlo, lo amaban, sí, de un modo peculiar, uno a los golpes enmascarados de ese significante tan vacio de significado práctico "la disiplina" y su madre si, también, lo quería, lo quería tanto que se había olvidado de protegerlo, lo quería tanto que durante toda su vida había negado, al menos de manera inconsciente, lo que pasaba entre su esposo y su amado Greg, porque si no lo hubiese negado, como podría haber soportado semejante verdad sin velo alguno.

Tambien estaban las maestras en el jardín de infantes, ellas lidiaban con un niño sumiso y asustado, que dificilmente se podía relacionar normalmente con sus pares por su impresionante agudeza mental y que mucho menos, podía relacionarse con estas segundas madres, porque si le daban un lugar de afecto él no lo apreciaba asi, por qué? Facil, porque no confiaba en ellas, ni en nadie.

Sus profesores en primaria eran personajes bizarros, fueron los primeros en rechazarlo, no porque él fuese malo, sino porque era molesto, era molesto que un niño de 6, luego de 7 y mas tarde de 8 fuese más inteligente que ellos, y asi lo catalogaron, como un niño "especial" y no por ser un discapacitado, sino por ser un superdotado, un niño especial...entre otras cosas un niño que no encajaba en la institución...necesitaba una institución para bichos raros como él.

Y la adolescencia había llegado, pero a diferencia de promesas de fiesta, amigos y diversión había llegado con promesas de drogas, escapadas del hogar, "amigos" y promiscuidad. Nada mas superfluo y poco profundo que su adolescencia.

Pero aun había otra oportunidad, para él la mas importante, la universidad, y alli estaba de nuevo el chico especial, respondiendo a los profesores, sacandolos de las casillas, autoboicoteando cualquier posibilidad de formar cualquier tipo de relación genuina. Era desagradablemente apuesto, insoportablemente inteligente y envidiablemente envidiado, simple, todos querian ser como Greg, pero nadie quería acercarse a él, y al final del día todos sabían que Greg era totalmente miserable y ya nadie queria ser como el.

Algún día aparecio una mujer de pelo oscuro, despampanante, con unos ojos color miel demasiado claros y una mirada ironica que resaltaba cualquier otro rasgo de ese rostro perfecto, pero lo mejor para Greg, era muy inteligente, no estaba a su altura, nadie lo estaba, pero estaba mejor posicionada que las demas, tal vez a la altura de una tal Lisa Cuddy que por algunos meses había tenido el privilegio de ocupar sus pensamientos. La mujer lo había conquistado y por primera vez en su vida el sentía que tenía algún lugar en su minusculo mundo relacional. Pero en algún momento ella se cansó, porque el entonces era un lisiado, y los rasgos que ella soportaba en una cierta medida del hombre sin baston, estaban demasiado exacerbados, y ella, ya no podía soportarlo...

Su mundo comenzó a abrirse a nuevos personajes, aunque estos fuesen sus lacayos, generaban algo en él...aunque solo fuese curiosidad, esto era un comienzo, y Cameron se había enamorado de él, pero no como si fuese una persona, se enamoro de su jefe, del hombre destruido, de un cachorro necesitado, de algo a reparar, pero no de una persona, que podía llegar sentir, pero Wilson se lo hizo saber. Tendría su primera cita con House, como consecuencia del chantaje, pero cita en fin, y Wilson le pidió que no lo lastimara, porque si House se abría denuevo y salía herido, nunca más volvería a abrirse, Cameron quedó impactada "crees que yo voy a lastimarlo?"...pero ella no se sorprendio porque Wilson creyó que ella podria llegar a lastimarlo, no...eso es una falacia, absoluta, ella se sorprendió porque se dió cuenta de que House, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, tenía sentimientos...House, podía ser lastimado, porque sentía, como todos...no siempre era el chico especial.

Y él...se abró por última vez "crees que puedo recuperarme?" le dijo a Cuddy y ella respondió "yo solo necesito saber si tu y yo, podemos funcionar"...y funcionaron, por casi un año, y él se sentía el hombre más afortunada del mundo, ella también, o eso creía...al final, nada había sido suficiente, y cuando lo suficiente no lo fue, solo quedo una cosa, la ausencia.

**Reviewsss =)**


	2. Ausencia

**Bueno gente, les dejo la segunda parte de esta historia, juro que es lo mas Fluff y asquerosamente azucarado que escribí en mi vida, definitivamente esto NO ES MI ESTILO, pero espero que les guste y me digan que opinan, incluso si no les gusta!**

**Por favor escuchen la canción original en la cual base este capítulo, la banda se llama Lorihen y la canción ausencia, si la ponen en youtube va a aparecer, es una balada muy hermosa, y si la escuchan mientras leen todo se siente mas real!**

Era otro día "normal" de trabajo para la doctora Lisa Cuddy, o al menos eso pensaban aquellos que la veían todos los días siempre elegante, fina, perfecta...era una mujer fuerte que fácilmente, pensaban, había sobrellevado la ruptura de su relación amorosa con el Dr. House. Sin embargo ella moría por dentro pero por supuesto que a su vez era tan eficiente en su andar administrativo y pseudo-medico que nadie dudaba de su buen estado de ánimo.

Fue cuando la médica cumplía religiosamente con sus horas de clínica que notó que un joven de pelo largo negro y brillante se dirigía hacia una enfermera para preguntarle algo pero en sus apuros la enfermera no le prestó atención alguna, el joven rodó los ojos indignado por la falta de atención y al verlo, Cuddy se dirigió hacia él.

-Discúlpame hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?- preguntó la médica gentilmente.

-Si, gracias, mire yo traigo este sobre para el Dr. House, necesitaría saber donde esta su oficina para poder entregárselo sino es mucha molestia?- preguntó el joven con claro aspecto de músico mostrando un sobre marrón de papel cartón, Cuddy levantó una ceja y sin pensarlo dos veces respondió.

-El Dr. House no se encuentra en el hospital en este momento, pero si quiere puedo alcanzárselo cuando llegue, no tengo problema alguno.

-Enserio? Bueno se lo agradecería mucho porque tengo que irme y lamentablemente no puedo quedarme a esperarlo!- respondió el joven sonriente entregándole el sobre a la decana quien parecía una persona sumamente decente.

-Ningún problema, olvídate...-respondió ella agarrando el sobre- mucho gusto...-concluyó la médica asintiendo y luego de un apretón de manos se dirigió a su oficina, por supuesto lo primero que hizo al entrar fue poner llave a la puerta de entrada para luego cerrar las cortinas y sentarse en su escritorio con el sobre en mano..._."bueno...si luego compro otro sobre sobre House no se enterara que abrí este verdad?, al demonio, House hubiese hecho lo mismo"_ pensó para si misma, y sin volver a pensarlo abrió el sobre. Se sorprendió al encontrar un disco de una banda dentro del mismo, parecía ser una banda de Heavy Metal, su nombre era Lorihen y el del disco "Paradigma"..._"Okey...esto no es raro para nada..."_ dijo en voz alta sin entender de que se trataba el asunto, abrió el disco y extrajo el librito donde comenzó a leer los nombres de las canciones y allí encontró en una de las mismas el nombre de su médico estrella entre los nombres de los músicos de la banda..._"que carajo? pensó"."_

_Ausencia" Gregory House/ producción/ mezcla/ guitarras/ compositor._ El corazón de Cuddy comenzó a latir desenfrenado, necesitaba escuchar esa canción y sin embargo un miedo infernal la frenaba de hacerlo, pero a su vez necesitaba hacerlo, aparte por que la canción sería para ella? _"No puedo ser tan narcicista _verdad._..verdad?"_ y finalmente la canción comenzó a sonar luego de clickear en su pestaña de iTunes...y los recuerdos entre las estrofas de la hermosa melodía acústica comenzaron a amenazar con hacerla llorar, como así lo hacía todas las noches.

**Nuevamente ... **

**Soy quien pierde en el amor **

**facilmente... **

**me engañaste sin razon **

_-Esto no va a funcionar...-afirmó él con la certeza más mortífera que ella podría haber escuchado en ese momento...y se quedó en silencio._

_-Eso es todo? No puedes decir eso y callarte- respondió ella sientiendose rápidamente frustrada._

_-Solo expongo el hecho, no es una propuesta para un debate- respondió él, siempre tan factual en su hablar, tan molestamente precioso._

_-Claro, porque puedes ver el futuro- comentó ella incrédula.._

_-No, pero puedo ver el pasado, y tu recordaras las cosas horribles que he hecho, y trataras de convencerte de que he cambiado, y comenzare a hacer esas cosas horribles de nuevo porque no he cambiado...y luego te darás cuenta de que soy una elección enferma para alguien que tiene un niño y de ahí es un corto paso hacia la inevitable conclusión de que todo esto...fue un error- el médico por si solo abrió el debate al cual en un principio se negaba- dime algo de eso que no sea verdad- concluyó como un hecho de verdad el cual si o si debía ser confirmado, la médica tragó saliva._

_-El único momento en el que tienes miedo es cuando eres feliz, simplemente no esperas que dure- afirmó la médica._

_-Porque no lo hace- comentó él, por propia experiencia, por supuesto._

_-No sabes eso- le reprochó ella._

_-Te hice cosas horribles, te volveré a hacer cosas horribles, por un estúpido momento con una chica moribunda y una pila de escombros crees que puedo cambiar, dime donde me equivoco- volvió a insistir él._

_-No quiero que cambies, se que eres un desastre, se que siempre seras un desastre, pero eres el hombre mas increíble que he conocido, eres y siempre seras el hombre mas increíble que alguna vez haya conocido, asique a menos que estés cortando conmigo, ahora me voy a casa..- le dijo ella para luego besar sus labios._

_-Te amo- finalmente logró articular él, porque las palabras también importaban y él creyó cada una de las palabras de su amiga, jefa, ahora amante...ella nunca lo engañaría._

**Te has llevado mis sueños **

**me has dejado el dolor **

**y hoy sufriendo aquí estoy **

_-Greg tienes ganas de salir a co...-comenzó a decir la médica al entrar al cuarto que compartía con House hacía mas de ocho meses- estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada al haberlo visto masajeandose la pierna frenéticamente cuando entró a la habitación._

_-Bien, no te preocupes por mi- respondió él masajeandose más suavemente al verse observado por su novia, odiaba que ella lo viese así débil, destruido, patético._

_-Greg, por favor, déjame ayudarte, no estás bien, noté como te sobabas la pierna cuando entre! Puedo verlo en tus ojos!_

_-Solo...solo déjame solo por favor, estoy teniendo un mal día nada mas...ya estoy acostumbrado, solo necesito relajar un poco el musculo...estaré bien, dame 20 minutos...-le pidió él mirándola con esos ojos tristes que lograban perforarle el alma._

_-Puedes odiarme si quieres, pero no te dejaré solo...-respondió ella firme en ese tono que generalmente tenía reservado para los empleados del hospital._

_-Pero Rachel, ella...-comenzó a decir él._

_-Rachel está bien...esta durmiendo, recuéstate...-le ordenó la médica.._

_-Pero yo Cuddy...por favor...-dijo él en un tono suplicante..._

_-House por favor, puedes dejar de ser tan malditamente testarudo...? Como tendremos sexo esta noche si estas así !- exclamó la médica divertida, él sonrió, ella siempre sabía cuando era necesaria una cuota de humor, su timing siempre era perfecto. El médico se recostó y ella comenzó entre besos a masajear su musculo muerto, jamás permitiría que él sintiera dolor, no mientras ella estuviese en su vida._

**Pude verlo en tus ojos **

**quise ser quien soy hoy **

**quise estar en tus brazos **

**pero el tiempo acabo. **

_-Cuddyyyyy puedes venir a la camaaaaaa? Por favooooor, puedo asegurarte que monte Greg no se va a escalar a si mismo mujer!_

_-Es necesario que también uses metáforas para hablar del sexo?!-Exclamó ella desde el baño mientras se quitaba el maquillaje..._

_-Ya deja de obsesionarte con ese maldito maquillaje, puedo asegurarte que mañana volverás a parecer un traba, no hace falta que te lo quites!- bromeó el médico._

_-Ya voy ya voy!-gritó la médica mientras caminaba hacia la cama vistiendo un hermoso camisón de seda que hacia que sus curvas fueran incluso mas pronunciadas, era eso posible realmente? Evidentemente si._

_-Ven aquí ..-dijo el médico tomando a Cuddy en sus brazos, la cabeza de la mujer apoyada sobre su pecho, él permaneció en silenció acariciando su espalda mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de la mujer._

_-Que pasa?- preguntó ella, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a que el médico pudiese ser en realidad un hombre tierno con ella, pero no por eso dejaba de añorar con toda su alma esos momentos._

_-Estaba pensando...lo usual, aunque no parezca- respondió él._

_-Que piensas?- preguntó ella curiosa._

_-Hoy pasó un año desde mi primer día en Mayfield...y estando allí nunca soñé que podría llegar a encontrarme en esta situación algún día...aun esto parece irreal para mi, a veces simplemente tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y despertar, para encontrarme con el hombre que era...si esto es un sueño y algún día despierto al menos espero que Angelina Jolie este recostada a mi lado cuando abra los ojos- agregó el médico divertido, siempre necesitaba terminar sus cursilerias con una nota estúpida por el final._

_-Ja...eres un idiota...-exclamó ella con esa risita de chica adolescente que era tan poco usual en sus modos de reír- de todos modos eres un idiota diferente, un idiota no tan miserable tal vez, sabes? Ahora me gustaría mucho escalar el monte Greg con este nuevo idiota, que opinas?_

_-Bueno, puedes comenzar a opinar, la bandera ya esta en la cima!- respondió él llevando la mano de la médica hacia su gigante miembro ya completamente erecto, ella se mordió los labios y sin pensarlo dos veces los dirigió hacia los labios de su hombre, y luego de unos pocos segundos hacia su deslumbrante monte._

**_Siento fría esta cama _**

**_te has llevado el calor _**

**_se que no puedo volver atrás _**

_-Estas ardiendo de fiebre Cuddy- le dijo él mientras le tocaba la frente a la médica_

_-Estoy bien House...no empieces con los diagnósticos, solo tengo gripe...-aseveró ella- Tengo frió ..- susurro mientras se escondía debajo de las frazadas..._

_-Oh enserio? Los síntomas son extremadamente extraños...dolor de articulaciones, garganta, fiebre, fatiga...enserio gripe...estas segura?- ironizó él._

_-Por favor, cállate de una vez y alcánzame mas frazadas, me estoy congelando aquí ..-le pidió la médica temblando..._

_-No más frazadas- respondió él comenzando a quitarse toda la ropa menos sus boxers._

_-Que demonios estas haciendo? Estoy enferma puedes comportarte como un novio regular y traerme otra frazada y un te si es posible!? _

_-Ya deja de ser tan bruja y quítate la ropa...-le ordenó él y la mujer lo miró incrédula, antes de que ella pudiera protestar él comenzó a desvestirla para luego meterse con ella en la cama..._

_-Que haces por dios...estoy muriendo aquí!_

_-Ya cállate y ven aquí ...-habló el médico mientras acurrucaba a la médica en sus brazos y comenzaba a acariciarla...-esta es la mejor forma de darle calor a una persona...acaso nunca viste sobreviví o que?- preguntó House mientras continuaba con su tarea de calentamiento..-sabes, alguna vez fui un Boy Scout..._

_-Si, eso si coincide con tu personalidad...Greggy..._

_-Okey, no un Boy Scout...solo un sujeto con algo de cerebro, sintiéndote mejor?- le preguntó a la médica._

_-Mucho mejor, pero solo espero que sus pacientes no reciban el mismo tratamiento para la fiebre que me esta dando a mi, querido doctor especialista en enfermedades infecciosas..-respondió ella con una media sonrisa, sintiéndose confortada en los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba como a nadie._

_-Tu sabes que detrás de este rostro apuesto y figura excitante para las señoritas soy fiel como perro de la calle...no debes preocuparte de que Wilson haya esparcido sus germenes de relaciones extra matrimoniales sobre mi persona!_

_-Gracias a dios, realmente me siento más tranquila- respondió ella acurrucándose más en el cuerpo desnudo de su hombre, hasta que ambos eran uno solo, hasta que los limites se habían finalmente, borrado._

**Dime que puedo hacer **

**para poder vivir **

**si estoy solo **

**y no puedo olvidar... **

_-Tomaste Vicodin, cuando viniste a mi habitación esa noche...estabas drogado- ella dijo con sus ojos aun humedecidos por las lágrimas que se había cansado de derramar._

_-Como supiste?- pregunto dubitativo, con la sorpresa y el dolor en sus ojos luego de una larga pausa._

_-Como no supe? Como pude olvidarme por meses de que eras un adicto? Mi subconsciente ha estado tratando de decirme que nunca podrías sobrellevar esto sin las drogas- respondió ella entrando al departamento, llevándose una mano a la frente, esta vez hablaba la indignación por haber sido tan ciega._

_-Solo fue una cosa de un momento...- intento excusarse él, pero en su rostro podía leerse que ni el podía sentirse conforme con esa excusa, él empezaba a ver a donde este encuentro iba a llegar._

_-No es por las pastillas House...es por lo que representan- aclaró ella mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Estaba asustado porque pensé que mi novia podría morir!- exclamó él intentando justificar su no deseada recaída._

_-No, no tomas Vicodin porque estas asustado- comenzó a decir ella señalándolo y haciendo efusivos gestos con sus finas manos- tomas Vicodin para así no sentir dolor, todo lo que haz hecho es para evitar el dolor, las drogas, el sarcasmo, mantener a todo el mundo lejos para que así nadie pueda herirte.._

_-Claro, en oposición a todo el mundo que va buscando el dolor que esta enterrado como un preciado tesoro...- intentó él en vano hacer caer la lógica de la mujer._

_-El dolor ocurre cuando te preocupas, no...no puedes amar a alguien sin ser abierto a sus problemas, a sus miedos...y tu no estas dispuesto a hacer eso...- respondió ella haciéndole ver algo mas allá de la lógica, aquello que tenía que ver no con el dolor en sí sino con aquello que podía provocar el dolor, los sentimientos y la preocupación._

_-Yo...yo fui para estar contigo...-le dijo él con sus ojos llenos de miedo, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando._

_-Pero no estabas conmigo, no realmente...- replicó ella con una sonrisa, una sonrisa completamente melancolizada._

_-Quería estar- confesó él desviando por un segundo su mirada hacía el piso._

_-Eso no es suficiente_

_-Puedo hacerlo mejor- le rogó él con su voz casi vaciada de esperanza._

_-No creo que puedas- respondió ella, porque ya lo conocía, House es House...-Te eligiras a ti mismo por sobre los demás una y otra vez, porque eso es lo que eres...-decía mientras acercaba su mano para acariciar el rostro del médico, su gesto de despedida solo aumentaba la desesperación de él-Lo siento.._

_-No, no, no..por favor...no- le rogó él, no podía soportarlo._

_-Pense que podía hacer esto..-confesó ella en algún punto dejando ver que lo había engañado al pedirle que no quería que cambie._

_-Por favor...no!- insistió él._

_-Adios House...- simplemente se fue, ella se fue dejando a ese hombre que había, luego de años de dolor, experimentado la felicidad, dejando a ese hombre que ahora, no era más que la sombra de lo que alguna vez había soñado ser...pobre iluso..._

**Es que aun siento **

**que reposas sobre mi **

**Ya no se mas que hacer **

**si olvidarte y morir **

**distan nuestros destinos **

**de unirse hasta el fin...**

La melodía se escurría en sus oídos, los hermosos acordes perdían de a poco su perfecta armonía y la voz ya no se escuchaba porque estaba opacada por el llanto de la mujer que en algún momento había comenzado a llorar como nunca en su vida lo había hecho y como probablemente sería imposible lo vuelva a hacer...

**Fin**

**Reviewsss =)**


End file.
